Liar
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: Yusuke x Yukina A short fic on the secret Yusuke is keeping from Kuwabara. It's about Yukina, of all people...


A/N: This was done for my 100 Women challenge at Live Journal, and though it tackles a rare, and rather strange pairing, I have a surprising love for the couple. I'm pretty easy-going about a lot of relationships in the series, but I don't think Yusuke x Yukina gets nearly enough attention, so here's a short piece I did for them! Kuwa x Yuki and Yusuke x Keiko fans... have mercy on my poor little soul!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Would you like to give it to me for Christmas? I think there's still room under my tree for a nice big fat fandom!

* * *

Yusuke sat on the edge of the back porch of Genkai's temple, feeling the sun's warmth radiate through his body like the pleasure he had felt the previous night. But in the pit of his stomach he felt that guilt for what he had done gnawing at him, dissolving every bit of honesty he had until only lies and filth remained. He was despicable, but still pleased.

"Urameshi! Hey! Urameshi!" a voice called from around the corner, the tone deep and easy to recognize. "There you are, you punk! Hey, I got somethin' to tell ya!"

Unafraid of the beating he could get from his best friend, Yusuke greeted the tall man in his usual manner, "What's up, Kuwabara? Rescue another kitty cat from a tree?"

Glaring unthreateningly at Yusuke, Kuwabara replied, "No, but I do have big news for you! It's about Yukina!"

Yukina? Hmm, had Kuwabara found out about last night, or was the big guy completely in the dark on that?

_In the dark he looked at her, every curve defined by a soft shadow that extended down her body that he could hardly wait to touch…_

"Well, you know she came to town this morning to spend the day with me, right?"

'She was probably really sleepy…' Yusuke smirked to himself and nodded in the affirmative. "And what happened?"

Kuwabara turned to face the setting sun, thankfully in Yusuke's favor so as to not see the betrayal and shame flash across the spirit detective's face. "As usual, I treated her to lunch, but not just any lunch – I made it myself! And guess what… she loved it!"

"You in a kitchen? Wow, I'm impressed." Yusuke mused, that smirk from a moment ago now in full force. He could have done some even better things in the kitchen if Genkai had one here.

_She allowed him the pleasure of tasting every inch of her innocent, but now seductive form, fingers playfully tracing the dips and curves she never boasted in public. In private, though, she was an entirely different creature…_

"Was there anything else you wanted to add?" Yusuke urged, still intrigued by the discussion, despite being distracted by his memories of last night.

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You could say I asked her a couple of questions, like if she liked my cooking enough to want it every day, and…"

_"I want you, now say you want me…" he whispered in her ear, her quiet moans driving him over the edge enough already. He wanted everything…_

"…I asked her to marry me." The tall redhead then blushed, as if embarrassed to admit that to his best friend, when he shouldn't have been. They endured life and death together more than once, counting on the other for support, and trusted one another with their deepest secrets, too. Honesty was their strongest bond.

But Yusuke couldn't be honest anymore.

_"I… want you, Yusuke…" she breathed out, allowing him to steal her purity before she would give it to her one and only…_

"She said yes, Urameshi! She said yes! Woohoo!!"

As Kuwabara skipped about again like a hyper little boy, Yusuke's expression didn't change, lost in his thoughts and temporarily ignoring the pain in his stomach. He was no better than a thief now, having stolen the most prized jewel Yukina good give anybody, including Kuwabara. The guilt would never leave him alone now, not until the day he admitted his treachery, but that day would not come for several more years when the deed was far from being erased.

"That's great, Kuwabara…" Yusuke lied, his eyes glassy and empty. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

A/N: Don't shoot me! I flee for my life, but hope you'll leave nice reviews!

_47thLight_


End file.
